A New Beginning 6: The Unicorn Queen
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Sofia has become sick, and is almost near death. No one can help her, for they can't find a cure. Her family remembers an old friend, the Unicorn Queen. But no one has seen her for years. Alex goes back in time to get her, but will he make it in time to s


Welcome everyone, to my #6 story in my series! In this story, there is a deadly spider, going around making people sick, and in same cases even dieing. Sofia, is unlucky enough to be one of those people. There seems like there is no hope for her, when Rini, remembers the Unicorn Queen. She is the only one who can save Sofia now. The problem is, she hasn't been seen for centuries. Can they find her in time? Better hope they do! Enjoy the story.   
  
A NEW BEGINNING   
  
The Unicorn Queen  
  
It was a hot summer night, and Princess Sofia Rose was sitting on her bed, talking to Dianna. About four weeks ago, Alex went through a test of love for Sofia. He had to go up against a prince named Derek. Both had to go through three events, to see who would marry Sofia. Alex won, and became the new prince of Crystal Tokyo. It was late, and everyone was in bed. Because it was so hot, Sofia had a light night gown on. It was almost like her regular dress, but much light, and with no sleeves. The was window open, so the breeze could blow in. Sofia decided to go to bed. She said good night to Dianna, then turned off her lamp. Sofia was told, not to have her window open, for there was a large amount of people being bitten by spiders. They were getting sick, and some were even dieing. Sofia thought it was to hot, so she didn't listen. As the sleeping princess slept with her cat, she didn't realize what was coming in through her window. A spider twice the size of the Sliver Crystal, crawled onto her bed, and up where Sofia was sleeping. Sofia was in a deep sleep, as the spider crawled onto her arm. When She moved her arm, the spider bit her. Still asleep, she did not feel anything. After the spider poisoned Sofia, it went somewhere to hide.   
  
  
  
When morning came, the sunshine entered Sofia's room, casing her to awake. She stretched, and then yawed. She looked down at Dianna, and smiled. Dianna was on her back twisted, and still asleep. Sofia gently nudged her to get up. "Dianna...Dianna, it's time to get up now." Dianna rolled round on her stomach, and looked up at Sofia. She gave one big yaw, then went back to sleep. "Oh no you don't. It's time to get up Dianna" This time, Dianna got up on her legs. "Alright Princess Sofia" she said in a tired voice. As Sofia was getting dressed, she noticed a big bump on her arm. The bump was red, and it itched a little. Sofia knew about the spiders, but didn't think it looked like a spider bite. She didn't think anyone needed to know. She knew that they would just make a big deal out of it, because of all the spiders around lately. Sofia put on her regular dress, so that no one would see the red bump. Little did she know, the bit was deadly, and would prove fatal.   
  
It was not long, before Sofia started to feel dizzy. It was not bad, so she thought nothing of it. But, the more she walked, the worse it got. Sofia was to dizzy to watch where she was going, and she tripped. Luckily, Alex caught her just in time. "Trip over yourself again Sofia?" said Alex. She was always tripping over herself, so that's what he though had happened. Until, he saw her try to walk, and stumble again. Alex then became worried. "Sofia, are you alright?" he asked, this time very conserved. "I'm fine," she said, getting back up on her feet. "You know me, always tripping over myself." She didn't want him to worry, or anyone else to either. "I have been looking for you. I went to your room, but you weren't there. I had to wake Dianna up again, to ask her where you went." Sofia could not focus on anything. To her, the room was spinning a little. When Sofia did get back to focusing, she heard Alex asking her, if she still wanted to go riding. "Yes of course, I will be." Sofia still saw worry in his eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then smiled at him. "You don't have to worry Alex." He smiled back, then they went down to the stables.   
  
The day was warm, and sunny. Alex and Sofia headed for there favorite place. Once they reached the hills, they stopped to look at the view. Alex and Sofia dismounted, and sat down next to one another on the warm grass. Sofia, forgetting about the bite, rolled her sleeves up. Alex looked over at Sofia, then noticed the bite. "Sofia, what happened to your arm?" he said, pulling her arm closer, so he could see it better. "It's nothing. I must have scratched it, or something." Alex knew that this was know scratch mark. He also knew, he had seen this before, but he could not remember where. Later that night, the bit on Sofia's arm was getting worse. She could not stop scratching it. Sofia made up her mind, that tomorrow morning, she would tell her parents. She turned off the light, and went to bed. As she slept, the poison from the bite, was rushing through her whole body.   
  
In the morning, Sofia was still asleep. Sofia was always up with the sun, but today she was not. Dianna came by her room to wake her. She walked in, and jumped on the bed. "Princess Sofia, it's time for YOU to wake up." Sofia didn't even move. Dianna went closer, and saw that Sofia was very red. She looked down, and saw the bite mark had grown to a welt on her arm. Dianna raced to the meeting room, where everyone were talking about the spider spread. She ran in, talking to fast for anyone to hear her. "Dianna, what's wrong?" asked Rini. "It's the princess. Something's wrong with her. I couldn't wake her up, and she's really red." That make everyone's face turn white. They all raced back to Sofia's room, to find her, just how Dianna had said. "Sofia...Sofia wake up" said Helios. Rini put her hand on her forehead. "She is burning up Helios." He turned to Mercury. "I need you to go get something cold to put on her head." She quickly left, to find something cold. Jupiter looked down, and saw the welt on her arm. "Your majesties, look at Sofia's arm." They all looked, and what they saw shocked them. "Oh my God" said Serenity. "She has been bitten" said Mars. Mercury came back, and put a cold cloth on Sofia's forehead. Alex felt terrible. If he had just said something yesterday, Sofia could have been saved. The room went quite. "Could one of you, go call the doctor?," asked Helios not looking up from his daughter, and speaking in a very long voice. "I don't want to move her. It might make it worse." Helios held Sofia's hand tightly. "I will" said Venus. Helios didn't even look up, as Venus went to call the doctor. Rini bent down, and cried softly.   
  
An hour later, the doctor came, and was looking at Sofia. "Your majesties, the princess is very ill. A lot of the people have been like this. Only one of them have died, and that was due to the spider biting them more then once." The doctor then looked at the spider bit more closely. "Oh..." said the doctor. "What's wrong?" asked Rini. "It looks like, the princess was not bitten by the same kind of spider, as what has been going around." They were almost afraid to ask. "What spider was she bitten by?" asked Helios. The doctor looked up. "A spider, if bitten even once, cases death." It was the words that know one ever wanted to hear. "H...how long?" asked Serenity crying. "No more then three days." The words shot through everyone, like an angry wind. They all started to cry. Helios tried to comfort Rini, but he could only cry himself. Alex was crying to, but more of pain then sadness. Pain of having the only person he had ever loved, taken away from him. Pain, of knowing he could of helped her, if only he had told someone. "There must be something you can do!" yelled Alex to the doctor. "I can give her theses pills. They will take any pain from the princess. I'm truly sorry your majesties, but there is no known cure for this." Alex was not listening. He was remembering all of the things that they had done together. He bent down to Sofia, and whispered in her ear. "I will find away Sofia, I promise I will. Just holed on."   
  
The doctor, had given them the pills for Sofia, but that was all he could do for her. There was nothing anyone else could do for the princess now. No one was giving up hope yet. They tried everything they could, but it wasn't go enough. Sofia was a fighter, she was not losing life without a fight. But, without help, she would die. While the others still looked for something to help Sofia, Rini never left her daughter's side. She was watching Sofia, when her necklace started to glow. The glowing only lasted a moment, then stopped. The necklace that Rini never took off, suddenly fell into her lap. She picked it up. The charm, was a golden unicorn's head, with a golden band around it. That necklace was given to her, by the Unicorn Queen along time ago. The Unicorn Queen, also gave the other sailor scouts one, so she could watch over them, and protect them. The necklace, was used to call the Unicorn Queen, if the sailor scouts ever needed help. Rini knew, that this was a sign. She knew that the Unicorn Queen could help. The only problem was, know one had seen her for 1,000 years. Unicorns lived forever, but know one knew where to find her...in this time at lest. Rini looked down at Sofia. She was so sick, that if they didn't do anything, they would lose her. Rini left her daughter, and went for the others in the library.   
  
In the library, everyone was looking through books, trying to find a cure. Rini came in, and sat down beside Helios, who was still looking through a book. No one had found anything, that would help Sofia. Alex was still looking, hoping to find something. In the end, he came back down to the table with the others. "We have looked through everything" said Jupiter. "And found nothing" said Venus. Rini looked up at everyone. "There may still be away." They all lifted their heads. "How? We looked through everything" said Serenity in despair. "Moon Star. Moon Star can help us." They shook their heads. "No one has seen Moon Star for centuries" said Endymion. Alex just looked at them all, a little confused. "Who is Moon Star?" he asked. Rini turned to him, and answered his question. "Moon Star, was the Unicorn Queen. She watched over us, and made sure that no matter what happened, we would always be alright." Alex then remembered, Sofia showing him a painting of the Unicorn Queen, and hearing stories about her. "How can we find her?" said Alex jumping out of his set. "We don't know. We haven't seen her for so long" said Helios. "Well, we need to think of away." Rini stood up, still holding her necklace. "The Time Gate" she said in a calm way. "Of course, someone can go back to the time to where she was last seen, and ask for her help." It all seemed like it would work, but then the unbearable happened.   
  
They were all planning on how they would do this, when Luna rushed in. "It's the princess! It's the princess! She has stopped breathing!" The news took them all by surprise. They ran to her room, finding that Sofia really had stopped breathing. They tried to bring her back, but it was to late. Everyone was heartbroken. Sofia was taken from them to soon. Alex could not believe it. He started to cry, but then he remembered something Sofia had told him about the Unicorn Queen. Alex looked up at the grieving people. "Sofia once told me, that the Unicorn Queen can bring people back to life. Is that true?" Serenity looked up, tears in her eyes. "Yes that is true, but it would have to be as soon as the person died. It would take to long for her to get here. Sofia would be completely gone." Sad eyes turned to the princess. Endymion stared at his grand daughter, and wondered. "Maybe not." He went to Sofia's bedside. "I hope I can still do this." He picked her up, and held her in his arms. A glow sounded Sofia, causing her to breath again. "Someone must go quickly to get Moon Star, I don't know how long I can do this."  
  
It was decided, that Alex would be the one who went. Just before Alex left for the Time Gate, Rink stopped him. "Alex, Moon Star is very protected of her unicorns, and dose not trust humans too well. You will need proof that we sent you." Rink handed the necklace to Alex. "Show her this, and then she will know." He could see the sorrow in her eyes. "I will come back with Moon Star. I won't let Sofia down." Rini smiled, but still had tears in her eyes. "I know you won't Alex." He put the necklace around his neck, then went down to the Time Gate. When Alex got down to the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto was waiting for him. She had heard about Sofia, and had everything ready. All she needed to do, was open the gate. "Just go through, and it will take you to Moon Star. Please hurry Alex, we don't want to lose Sofia." Alex looked up at her, she was crying. "Neither do I." Pluto opened the gate, and Alex ran through, traveling back to the past.   
  
The world spun around him, then he stopped. Alex looked around, to see where he was. He was in a lush green forest, and beautiful flowers. Alex started down a path, to see what he would find. As he moved, he could feel something watching him. To his right, he saw a flash of white. It moved so quickly, he didn't know what it was. Alex quickly turned, and there before him, stood a beautiful unicorn. She had a flowing white mane. Her hooves were not of a horse, but that of a goat. Her body, was that of a deer. Yet, her head was that of a horse. She had a tail like a lion, and the bluest of eyes. Even more fairer, then Sofia's. She was as white as the new fallen snow, and a horn straight, and true. Alex knew that this was Moon Star, the Unicorn Queen.   
  
They just stud there, for what seemed like forever. Alex looked into her eyes. He had heard, that you could never lie to a unicorn. Now, he knew why. It was the eyes. Those eyes were full of wisdom, love, peace, and power. So many more things he could see in those eyes. Alex was amazed by her beauty. "What are you doing here?" she asked finally. Her voice was stern, yet sweet. Alex came out of the trance. "My name is Alexander Kotono. I come from Crystal Tokyo, in the 35th century. Queen Serenity the third sent me here." Moon Star eyes widen. She stared at him, to see if he was lying. "Why were you sent here?" asked Moon Star, sweeter this time. "I was sent here, because the princess is dieing, and she needs your help." Moon Star knew what he was saying was true. She could see the future, and she saw this coming. But, she was still not sure. "How do I know, you were sent here by Serenity?" Alex took out the necklace, showing it to Moon Star. Moon Star looked at him, then smiled. "You have proven the truth to me. I will help in anyway I can." Back at the palace, everyone was watching over Sofia. Then, Serenity remembered she had forgotten to give Alex something very important. "Shoot!," cried Serenity. "I forgot to give him a time key to get back!" Serenity kept going on, about how she forgot to give Alex a time key. Rini went over to her mother. "Mother...Mother!" Serenity stopped. "Moon Star can open the time warp herself. Don't you remember?" Serenity just stared at her for a moment. "Um...yes, I remembered dear. I just wanted to see if YOU remembered." Serenity stayed quit for an hour.   
  
Moon Star now believed Alex, and his story. Alex remembered, that he didn't have a time key to get back. He had let Sofia down. "How could I have forgotten something so important? Now we will never get back." Moon Star walked over to him. "Alex, why do you give up so easily, when you love someone so much?" He stared up at her. "How did you know I loved Sofia." She smiled, and then looked into his eyes. "I can see it in your eyes Alex. I can hear it in your voice. I can feel it in your heart. Unicorns can see all, and hear all. But, you don't need a unicorn, to tell how much you love the princess." Moon Star walked over to a clearing, and stopped. "What are you doing your majesty?" She turned her head, to face him. "Taking you home." Moon Star closed her eyes, and said "Portal of time, with the powers of the elements, I commanded you to open!" White light whirled around, until it was shaped into a portal. "Wow, I didn't know unicorns could do that" thought Alex to himself. "They can if there is a lot of them, but my family is the most powerful of all unicorns" she said aloud. Alex stared at her for a moment. "Can you read my thoughts?" he said aloud this time. "Of course I can. What kind of unicorn would I be, if I could not read all languages?" Moon Star walked toward the portal. "Are you coming?" Alex, still amazed that she could read his thoughts, snapped out of it. "Oh yeah." He walked over to her. "Can all unicorns read mines?" he asked in his thoughts. "Some can, but it is mostly just in my family" Moon Star thought read to him. With know more questions, they stepped into the portal, and into the future.   
  
Sofia was not doing good. Even with Endymion's healing powers helping her, she would sill die if help did not come soon. They were all starting to worry, if Alex had even found Moon Star yet. The island Moon Star lived on, was very big, and took days to find the unicorns. From behind everyone, a flood of white light came rushing into the room. Out stepped Alex, and the Unicorn Queen. The light quickly faded away. Alex rushed to see if Sofia was still alive. "Is she alright?" he asked. "She will be fine soon" said Serenity, not taking her eyes off of Moon Star. Moon Star walked over to them all, and gently nodded her head, as a sign of respect. They all did the same. "Moon Star...it's so good to see you again." Serenity went over to her, and hugged her around the neck. She started to cry. Out of all the scouts, Serenity had the closest bound with Moon Star. "It's good to see you again as well Serenity." She looked over to the others. "You all have grown so much." They all smiled, with tears in their eyes. Tears of seeing Moon Star again, and for Sofia. Moon Star walked over, to where Endymion had Sofia in his arms. "Lye her on the bed" said Moon Star, very gently. Endymion nodded, and placed Sofia on the bed. Rini could no longer hold in her tears. She turned to Moon Star. "Please help her Moon Star, we don't want to lose her." Moon Star could see how hard this was for her, and for everyone. "Shhhhh, dry your eyes my dear. I am here now, I won't let you lose her."   
  
Moon Star turned her head toward the sick girl. She gently put the tip of her horn, onto Sofia's chest. A white light from Moon Star's horn, entered into Sofia letting her breath on her own again. Moon Star razes her head, and turns to the others. "It is done. The princess shale live. She will awake at first light." They all smiled, and thanked Moon Star many, many times. The time came, where Moon Star had to say goodbye once more. She said her last goodbyes, and opened the portal. Before she left, she said one last thing. "No matter where you are, I will always be with you...always." She then left, with everyone looking on. When first light came the next morning, the sunlight shown into the room. Everyone spent the night in Sofia's room, to make sure she was alright. The sailor scouts, were all sleeping around each other, just in a little group. Endymion and Serenity, were sleeping against the wall, with Rini and Helios. Alex was in a chair, next to Sofia's bed. The cats, were all sleeping at the edge of the bed.   
  
With the light shinning on Sofia's face, she slowly opened her eyes for the first time in days. She looked around, and saw Alex sleeping beside her in a chair. "Alex?" she said softly. He shook his head, and saw that Sofia was awake. "Sofia, are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?" She stared at him, waiting for him to finish. "What is it with you people, always asking me so many questions, at the same time?" With all of the moving, Dianna woke up. "The princess is okay!" yelled Dianna. Dianna's yelling, caused everyone in the room to wake up really fast. The sailor scouts woke up so fast, they all bumped their heads, with someone else's head. "Ow, that was my head Venus" said Jupiter. "Yeah, well that was my hand Jupiter" said Mars. "Who's idea was it to sleep together anyway?" asked Venus. "Who else, Mercury" said Saturn rubbing her head. "That's it, I'm not sleeping in a group again" said Uranus. All the scouts stared at her. "Um...Uranus, that didn't sound right" said Jupiter. When she knew what they meant, she said "Oh, grow up people. You knew what I meant." They all looked at each other again. "Coming from YOU, that could mean anything" said Mars. "What is all the yelling about?" asked Rini getting up. The sailor scouts, turned to the bed. "Yeah, what was all the yelling about Dianna?" asked Venus. "The princess is awake" said Dianna. "I am now, thanks to the sailor scouts" said Sofia, now fully awake. "Were here to help" said Jupiter.   
  
Everyone was up, and were asking Sofia how she felt. "I'm hungry" she said to them. "She is defiantly Serenity's grand daughter" said Mars. "Sofia, we thought we had lost you" said Rini, hugging her daughter tightly. "Mother...can't breath" Rini let go. "Sofia, do you remember what happened?" asked Helios. Sofia thought for a moment, then said "I remember going to bed, thenseeing a unicorn in my dreams. She told me not to be frightened, and that everything was going to be alright. She also said, to tell you that if anyone ever needed her help again, to just call, and she would hear." They all looked at one another. They knew Moon Star had visited again during the night, to let them know, she would always be there for them. Just like she was, so long ago.   
  
THE END 


End file.
